


if you like it, put a sticker on it

by bigeunbi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigeunbi/pseuds/bigeunbi
Summary: jiwoo liked to collect things.





	if you like it, put a sticker on it

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to ces, this one's for you. lets become closer friends this year and talk more 💖

jiwoo liked to collect things.

in kindergarten she used to collect coins, because they were shiny and her parents always gave her spare change whenever they had it; at the time she had no idea that they were giving her the change so that she could save them in a piggy bank and keep the money for later, instead she would keep them in a coin pouch she carried around everywhere just to have them. she never used those coins, but she would show them off to her playmates and bring them every time her class did show-and-tell. jiwoo loved those coins, until she was in second grade and realized that the candy she wanted to buy cost money she wouldn’t get from her parents. despite the sentimental value she had put on them, the coins disappeared quickly and without a second thought.

second grade was the year jiwoo used up all the loose coins she had been keeping as part of collection, but she started gathering something new to replace them. jiwoo found interest in the marble stuck inside  _ ramune _ drinks. jiwoo was like any other kid and would shake the bottle around, rattling the marble and making all the noise she could. it annoyed her parents so much that they would break open the glass bottles to get her to stop playing with them, but jiwoo had asked for the marble every time. she was more fascinated in the little trinket than the actual act of making noise with the empty glass bottle. soon enough, jiwoo had a cute little wooden box she found in the attic and kept the sodas’ marbles safe and sound.

collecting the marbles was all fun and dandy, but collecting them meant that she had to drink a lot of  _ ramune _ soda. she got sick of the taste and didn’t bother to buy any more of the bottles to take the marbles from. that was when she knew she couldn’t look at the sodas the same way ever again. her parents knew it was for the best too, since they didn’t have to schedule so many dentist appointments anymore.

(her dentist was relieved to hear that she quit her drinking habit. he hoped the next time he saw her she wouldn’t need to get so many cavities patched up. “that’s not a collection you need to have,” he joked with her while the drill was in his hands. if she hadn’t gotten sick of  _ ramune _ on her own accord, the dentist scared her into never wanting to drink it again.)

she went back and forth between new hobbies and developed a habit of paying attention to the next thing that would catch her attention. her friends could never keep up with what her old hobbies were or what new thing she was keen on collecting that month so they stopped bothering with her fleeting passions. her friends called them  _ little jiwoo things _ with a roll of their eyes.

she was graduating high school and entering college with a new obsession: cute stationary. jiwoo found herself falling in love with cutely designed mechanical pencils, erasers shaped like animals, and all sorts of designed letter sets. she dragged her friends by force to stationary stores and anywhere that sold office and school supplies, yelling about how much more motivated she would be to study and how much harder she’d work in school with the ‘right’ tools in hand. neither of those things worked out. though she spent her money carelessly on her stationary collection, there were two good things to come out of it: the first was finding a love for stickers, and the second was falling in love with a girl named kim jungeun.

she frequented the stationary store that jungeun worked at so often that everyone working there began to call her by name and become her friends. they helped her find the perfect set of stickers to use with a matching set of letter papers. sometimes they would let her know when they had new items on display. the store's employees were nice to her every time and made sure she left with much more than she could ever do with. soon enough, she stopped collecting stationary and solely put her focus on her new obsession. jiwoo loved collecting stickers much more than anything else she ever collected in her life, but the stickers were not the only reason she kept returning to the store.

“what do you even do with the stickers you buy?” jungeun asked her. she was leaning over the counter, watching jiwoo shop through their newest stickers down the aisle. “i can’t imagine where you stick them all.”

“i rarely use them, honestly. i’ll just stick a couple on things that i really, really,  _ really _ like.”

“so you let most of them just … sit there and collect dust? isn’t that a waste?”

“i sit and admire them!” jiwoo grinned widely, “they’re too cute and pretty for me to really use them!”

“that’s…” the blonde cashier couldn’t begin to understand the way jiwoo’s obsession with the stickers worked. “that’s—wow. i won’t even pretend to get it.”

“ _ little jiwoo things _ , as my friends say,” jiwoo dropped a handful of stickers onto the counter in front of jungeun. then she looked up at her and shrugged. “i keep them around and sometimes i display them! like, i’ll tape them onto my wall but i won’t ever peel them off from the actual paper.”

jungeun began to scan the items into the register system. jiwoo didn’t bother to look at the price quickly going up. she kept her attention on jungeun, who was busy doing her job. she watched her for that short time. when jungeun pulled her gaze away from the computer screen, meeting jiwoo’s eyes, she looked away and quickly dug through her purse for her wallet.

“i guess whatever makes you happy. i can’t judge what you do, it’s not like you’re up to no good or anything.”

jiwoo handed a number of small bills to jungeun, giggling a bit. “you never know. i might look like this,” she gestured to herself, “but i can be a troublemaker if i wanted to be one!”

“ _ you? _ ” jungeun scoffed. once she put away the cash that the other girl handed her, she gave a plastic bag with all of the stickers in it to jiwoo. “no way. you don’t even use your stickers like they’re meant to be used. how can you have a bad bone in your body when you’re like that?”

“as if you know anything about me other than what i do with my sticker collection.”

“maybe i should get to know you better then.”

“then do it,” jiwoo rummaged through her newly purchased stickers to pick one up. it was circle-shaped with a cute vector-styled penguin and a heart on it, with enough white space around it to write something there. picking up a marker on the counter, jiwoo quickly scribbled something on the sticker. “get to know me, then you’ll see.”

jungeun opened her mouth to make a retort. it remained wide open as jiwoo leaned over the counter, getting into jungeun’s personal space, carefully placing the sticker onto the front of the other girl’s work apron. she gave it a pat to make sure it was secure. when jiwoo pulled away, jungeun could see the slightly smug look on her face.

her mouth remained agape. jiwoo was on her way out of the store by the time jungeun registered what happened.

“i don’t normally use my stickers, much less  _ write _ on them, so make sure you follow through.”

glancing down, she saw the numbers scrawled across the penguin sticker. then she remembered jiwoo saying the only time she used her stickers were for things she really, really,  _ really _ liked.


End file.
